Romance
by morgann604
Summary: Rose, petite soeur de Marie Stuart, rencontre un mystérieux jeune homme dont elle tombe éperdument amoureuse ... Mais son destin ne l'avait pas prévu ainsi.


Chapitre 1 : Une Très Belle Rencontre

Aujourd'hui, j'allais enfin rendre visite à ma soeur, Marie, à la cour de France.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue de ma vie car toute son enfance elle l'avait passée chez ces gens. Ils me répugnaient, ils avaient volé ma soeur et allait la mariée a un moin que rien, le dauphin François. Futur Roi ...

J'avais hâte d'y être ! J'étais arrivée en France cinq jours de cela, à Calais, je vivais en Écosse... là où Marie devrait être elle aussi ! En somme, ce soir j'allais être réunie avec elle. Ma Mère, Marie de Guise, et mon demi frère m'avaient parlé d'elle toute ma vie. Il était dit qu'elle était dotée d'une très grande beauté et d'une grande bonté. Ils pensaient également qu'elle ferait une souveraine hors paire et qu'elle révolutionnerait le monde.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais parlé à ma soeur : nous correspondions par lettre jusqu'à désormais. Elle m'avaut confié avant mon voyage qu'elle aussi avait hâte de me voir. J'étais venue ici pour son mariage à elle est à François, j'étais, entre autre, là pour en témoigner.

La calèche dans la quelle j'étais depuis ce matin à l'aube s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? Demandais-je à ma dame de compagnie et meilleure amie, Litia.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit t-elle.

La porte du carrosse s'ouvrit et un petit homme rondouillard passa sa tête par l'ouverture. Il souria et nous dit :

\- Bienvenue Mesdames, au sein du Royaume de France.

Nous avons répondu d'un "merci" courtois et j'avais accepté la main qu'il m'offrait pour sortir de l'habitacle.

J'en resta bouche J'étais arrivée dans une grande cour. Derrière moi se trouvait un immense lac, et, devant moi, une grande allée de pierres entourée de verdure. A ma gauche, une forêt et des jardins, a ma droite une vue splendide et, en face de moi était placé un immense peuple venue m'accueillir et derrière eux, un majestueux château.

Je n'en revenait pas ! Ils étaient tous là pour moi. Litia sortit de la calèche derrière moi et paraissait toute aussi éberlué que je le fut quelques instants plus tôt. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et du mal à respirer. J'allais enfin la rencontré ! J'avais seize ans et je ne rencontrais ma soeur que maintenant.

Au centre du petit monde se trouvait un autre petit groupe un peu en avant, ceux que j'assume fut la famille royale. Nous nous toissâmes et une de ces personnes s'avança et vint a ma rencontre.

Elle avaut les cheveux noir corbeau comme Mère. Elle était grande et belle. Elle portait une grande robe blanche en dentelle et je me sentis tout de suite mal habillé dans ma robe de voyage. Je me décida d'avancer a sa rencontre également, elle me souria, je lui souris en retour, que je fut heureuse ! Puis, au vent les formalités, je me mis a courir et j'atteris dans ses bras en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf. Elle riait ! Tant mieux, elle ne m'en voulait pas, je joignis mon rire au sien, et, peu de temps après nous nous éloignions pour mieux nous toiser. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que moi, marrons foncés.

\- Bienvenue, Rose.

\- Merci, répondis-je en m'inclinant.

\- Tu es très très jolie.

\- Tu l'es encore plus.

\- Ne trainons pas, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter lors du banquet qui aura lieu ce soir en ton honneur. J'ai du beau monde à te présenter.

J'obtempéra, elle était radieuse, tout bonnement éblouissante.

Elle passa son bras droit sous le mien et elle me guida vers la famille royale. Il y avait le Roi Henri et la Reine Catherine, reconnaisable à leur couronne ornée de pierreries. De l'autre côté du Roi se trouvait une autre dame, plus grande mais moins belle que la reine, sans couronne. Il y avait également une ribambelle d'enfants : un grand blond (François, forcément), fort agréable à regarder, je fus obligé de l'admettre ... deux petits garçons, un blond et un brun, une fille qui devait avoir mon âge, brune elle aussi. Force était d'admettre encore, que les enfants royaux était très beaux. Puis je remarqua, alors que nous marchions encore, un autre jeune homme, un peu en retrait. Grand, brun et mystérieux ... Magnifique.

Une fois arrivé en face deux, je m'inclina bien bas et leur sourit. Le Roi me retourna mon sourire.

\- Bienvenue au palais, Princesse Rose, me dit-il.

Lorsqu'on me guida dans mes quartiers, j'étais heureuse d'y trouver le nécessaire pour me préparer à la réception de ce soir. Je congédia les servantes, préférant me laver seule. L'eau du bain venait d'être versé, elle était encore chaude et sentait bon. Je me prélassa a en perdre la notion du temps. Ce voyage m'avait épuisé !

Par contre, une fois sortie du bain, jeusj'eus besoin d'appeler une domestique pour m'aider a mettre ma robe. Elle était lourde à porter et n'était pas le genre d'accoutrement que j'aimais avoir mais c'était un cadeau du Roi, alors ...

La servante s'affairait à m'attacher les cheveux en un magnifique chignon retombant de part et d'autre en boucle. Elle me soupoudra également le visage et me passa un collier au cou, autre cadeau du Roi. Je me placa devant le miroir et me contempla.

La robe me sciait parfaitement au teint, elle était rose pale, bouffante et elle brillait eu niveau du bustier. Elle etait sans manche et retombait de manière très élégante.

Je remercia la servante et lui demanda de disposer. Le banquet ne commencerait que dans un moment alors j'allai m'asseoir sur le lit a baldaquin blanc, quand on frappa a la porte.

\- Entrez ! criais-je.

La porte s'entrebailla et un homme rentra. Il me sourit.

\- Bonsoir, Votre Altesse. Mon nom est Sébastien, je suis le demi frère de François.

Son nom avait du être évoqué dans une lettre de ma soeur car bizarrement j'avais l'impression de le connaître. C'était le mystérieux jeune homme qui se tenait en retrait de ses frères et soeurs lors ce que je suis arrivée. Forcément ! C'était le bâtard du Roi. Avec ... la dame que j'avais vu à côté d'Henri au même moment. Sa maîtresse, la mère de Sébastien.

\- Oh ! Oui bien sûr, dis-je en me levant. Sébastien. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Votre soeur m'a envoyé vous demander si vous étiez prête, Princesse, et de vous escorter.

Maintenant que je le voyais de plus près et désormais qu'il occupait toute mon intention, je pu voir a quel point il était beau ; grand aux verts entourés de longs cils, un sourire incroyable aux lèvres pleines, les cheveux décoiffés et brun ... a n'en plus finir.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Rose. Et bien oui, je le suis.

\- Parfait Rose, dit-il en souriant et en me tendant son bras, et permettez moi de vous dire que vous êtes magnifique ce soir.


End file.
